Lili's new tattoo
by Summer Dawn Ravenson
Summary: Err, dedicated to AngelEyes87's pal who got a tattoo, that's all. Sorry for deleting Season Two because I didn't feel to write it. This is COMPLETELY AU. ONESHOT!


**Lili's new tattoo**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is a registered trademark of Bandai Namco Games.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the first time that I bordered/segmented the series in this way. Okay, thanks for reading the first season but hey! This is not the right place for you to post flame reviews or any other nasty reviews. So, just read and enjoy the fic.

* * *

It was a very fine day in Rome, Italy where many people loved tattoos very much that each teenager wanted to have one. It was a very fine day for Lili when she found a gold coin with a cherubic face engraved on it which was picked up by a dove. It inspired her to get her first dream tattoo: A coin with a cherub's face engraved with wings in her left arm.

She got the tattoo during the convention in the Ink and Holes Club when she saw Leo having a tattoo of her husband's name in her inner left wrist. It was the time when Lili wanted to be next in line so that she can tell what tattoo looks like.

It was a four-hour session because it was too hard for the artist to make it. Also, the wings are hard to make especially if you have to make it equal.

Good thing Lili brought the armband to cover it. But the artist warned not to at the first place.

Soon, the session has started. Lili first thought that it was so painful that the needle can even reach the nerves but in second thought the pain is after all a good thing because she requested for another tattoo and it is the one in her left wrist. It is Hwoarang's name in Chinese since they were been together and will propose soon.

After the session, Lili said it was a good thing that she and Leo went together in the convention. So, she and Leo went back home together.

* * *

On the next day, Hwoarang saw her. When he saw Lili's tattoo, he got mad and said, "What the f-- is this!? Are you crazy!?"

Then Lili said, "Why do you have to get mad at me?"

"Look, man. This mother-f--ing tattoo of yours makes me nuts!! Why—oh, what's this!? It is another tattoo… you mean these are my initials, eh!?" asks the frustrated redhead.

"Of all things why do you have to get mad at me for having a tattoo!? Oh, come on, you always get mad, look. During the time that I got a piercing in my helix, you got mad. Now, it's the ink thing…," said Lili.

Then she walked out of the glimpse.

"Oh, I didn't mean to disappoint her," said Hwoarang.

* * *

A gossip spread that Lili's ink is the reason why she and Hwoarang broke up. Well, for some reason, a source said that Hwoarang told the press that "I don't like girls with 'stained inks' in their skin. It makes me more… frustrated. It's like once I touch it, it's dirty already and eew!!"

Soon, the redhead went to Steve. He asked, "Of all the girls why most of them do have tattoos?"

Then Steve said, "You know, it's a personal choice, so let it be."

Hwoarang said, "Look—it's not good for a girl to be holed and inked. Well, Lili got disappointed after I got mad."

Steve said, "Well, why can't you just tell your feelings nicely?"

Hwoarang said, "I didn't mean to do that…"

"You just have to say that—for example, you can simply say, 'no offense but I don't like it' or let's just say that you're not happy about it, as simple as that," said Steve.

"But I—" said Hwoarang.

"Come on, just tell it the good way," said Steve.

"Okay, I'll try," said Hwoarang.

* * *

Soon, Hwoarang went to Lili in the Goldberg residence. She was there, sadly wondering in the sky.

Then Hwoarang said, "Dear, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Lili said, "Are you up to something again?"

Hwoarang said, "Oh, look. Pardon me for what happened a while ago—look. I was just disappointed for that ink thing or anyways, ehehe…"

Then Lili said, "Err, you mean this in my arm? Well, just touch it and feel if there's nothing wrong."

Hwoarang of course touched the tattoo then he said, "Wow, I like it."

"See what I mean?" said Lili.

Then Leo heard everything.

"Wow, it seems that Hwoarang is now ready to take things the right way," said Leo.

* * *

When the gossip spread, it was nothing to Hwoarang and Lili. They know it was a gossip so they think that it should not be taken seriously.

* * *

The next day, they reached Mishima High. When Jin saw Lili's tattoo, he said, "Oh, look! A violator! Come on and let's 'haze' her!!"

Then Asuka said, "Look, haze me first! I have a tattoo in my leg!"

"Wow, that's so disgusting," said Jin.

Everybody laughed at Jin because the mark in his left arm is considered a "tattoo" for them. Well, everybody's asking where Jin got the tattoo.

"Hehe, I got this when I was twelve years old."

They said, "Haha! The first child ex-convict ever!!"

* * *

**Commercial:** Stripper Hwoarang

Steve: HAHAHAHAHA!!  
Hwoarang: What's all the laughing about!?  
Steve: You strip like a W!!  
Hwoarang: NO FREAKING WAY!!

* * *

**Now please R&R!!**


End file.
